Little Boy Lost
by montez
Summary: Brotherhood AU. a long repressed memory comes back during a near tragic accident
1. Chapter 1

Little Boy Lost  
By: Montez  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, the Brotherhood belongs to Ridley, thanks for sharing. And the Winchesters belong to Eric Kirpke, as well, thanks for sharing. I will be making references to a few stories regarding Caleb's past (most notably 'Stranded, by William Scott), I hope the authors don't mind. If your writing is referenced that means it left a great impression on me that I wanted to use to elaborate in my story.

Caleb's birthday was four days away, he would be sixteen and though he had known how to drive for years, Mac would finally let him get his drivers license. The teenager, along with John and Bobby had been working on the old Blue Jeep that the older hunters had gotten him and since Mac and Caleb had arrived for the Christmas holidays at Jim's farm, they had finally gotten what his father had dubbed, 'the death trap' running.

Christmas had been two days ago and they had spent it in Kentucky, Caleb getting to visit with his mentor as well as his best friend Dean, also know as Deuce, and Dean's little brother Sammy. Caleb loved coming to the farm, though the first time he had visited he hated it. Caleb had always been in the city, at least since he was six, when he had gone to live with his grandmother in New Orleans after his parents Murder-Suicide. Then when she died of a heart attack he was shipped to New York to live with his grandmother's life long friend, Bird. It was with her that he started his life of rebellion and running away that caught the attention of the courts and child protective services.

By the time he was twelve he was well known in the foster care system for his inability to remain with any of the families he had been placed with, culminating with his last foster family reenacting the Murder-Suicide that had taken his parents and Caleb having his first visions. In his distress and panic from what he couldn't understand he had attempted to take his own life in the lobby of a police station which got him shipped to psychiatric hospital drugged to the point of being comatose. It was there that Dr. Mackland Ames and Pastor Jim Murphy had found the boy, with the realization of his powerful psychic abilities as well as Mac's immediate need to protect the boy, Caleb became Mac's foster son, then within months his adoptive son and they hadn't looked back since.

Yes, Caleb had at first tried everything he had ever learned to get the man who claimed to care for him to kick him out like all the others who pretended to care, but Caleb quickly found the Mac was different and that the harder the preteen pushed the more Mac wanted to care for him, protect him. So after a few months of rebelling Caleb came to realize that Mac did want what was best for him, that he did love him and that Caleb had finally found a family that wanted him, as much as he wanted a family. Shortly after the official adoption was when Caleb met John Winchester and his two small children. Dean was a near mute except when interacting with his baby brother Sammy and Jim had called Mac to come to the farm to help with the child who had been traumatized by the death of his mother in a fire of supernatural origin. At first Caleb avoided the strange child, but soon started to see himself in the frightened kid and slowly started to befriend him. Within days Caleb was the only person Dean would talk to, but it was a start toward the small child's recover and from that time on, despite the eight year age difference, Dean and Caleb were best friends, brothers.

However now, was one of those few times that Caleb was becoming frustrated with being at the farm, his father, a practicing neurosurgeon had received a call the day after Christmas of an emergency back in New York, so instead of having to pack Caleb up too, Mac decided to fly back to the city, take care of the emergency and be back in time for Caleb's birthday on the 31st. But what was getting on the teens nerves was the fact that instead of being allowed some down time he had been put in charge of watching over a rambunctious four year old Sammy and nearly eight year old Dean, who found great pleasure in sneaking around and bombarding Caleb with snowballs every chance he got.

December had been colder than normal and an unexpected snowfall had turned the farm into a winter wonderland that the smaller children loved. Granted Jim's place was one of the only placed the Dean actually got to act like a kid and not the soldier his father was training him to be, it still bugged Caleb that he was in charge of keeping an eye on them. Dean and Sam had been fascinated with the fact that Jim's pond seemed to be frozen over, but had been warned by Jim and John both that it wasn't frozen enough to go out on and the smaller children were told to stay off of it. Caleb honestly couldn't see the appeal of the pond in the best of weather; he had a deep rooted dislike of any bodies of water, bad memories of his parent's death as they had lived on the beach when he was a child.

Caleb had just stepped into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to keep himself warm as he was again relegated to watch the boys outside, when John looked up from the papers spread on the table, "Junior, I need you to tell the boys to come in for a while, Jim said dinner would be ready soon and they need to warm up."

Caleb set his mug down harder than needed, John gave a glaring look, "Why do I have to do it, they don't listen to me anyway and in case you haven't noticed I'm freakin cold too."

John had been use to Caleb's mouth and didn't rise to the bait the teen was throwing down, only refocusing on the papers as he spoke again, "Just get them inside then you can do what you want for a while."

Stomping toward the door Caleb grumbled, "do what I want, right. Like I can keep the little monsters out of my room so I can have some peace." John just grinned at Caleb as the younger boy slammed out the back door.

Jim entered the room at the slamming, "You shouldn't expect him to have watch the boys the whole time he's here, he is on winter break, maybe you should give him one." the pastor took the discarded mug, filling it with coffee he sat at the table next to John.

"I will Jim, but he's also got to learn responsibility and other than you and Mac, he's the only one I trust to keep the boys safe." Jim wanted John to explain that importance to the teen. John was sparse with praise, and even more guarded with his trust and for the teen to already have the complete trust of John Winchester to care for his children, it was really something that Jim wished he would tell the younger boy.

Caleb descended the stairs, purposely stomping as he went, the smaller boys were close to the barn and Caleb didn't relish the thought of having to chase the little heathens down. "Deuce! Sammy! Your dad says time to go in!"

Sammy's little head popped out from behind the fort the boys had constructed near the tree beside the frozen pond. Caleb slowed as he started to prepare himself for the on slot of snowballs the older of the two boys was undoubtedly getting ready for him. Hastily making a few of his own snowballs, Caleb quickly ran behind the tree and nailed Dean, who was obviously caught off guard. "Hey Damien, that wasn't fair, you're not suppose to flank me, I was only prepared for a head on assault." It saddened Caleb some that the small child was already talking strategies like a seasoned warrior.

"Nobody said war is fair, now you and Sammy need to head in, your dad said suppers almost ready." Caleb made a grab for the youngest Winchester, knowing given half a chance he would be the one to run, however the unexpected snowball from the smaller boy stunned the teen.

Sammy smiled taking a couple of quick steps backward, "Got ya!"

Dean roared with laughter as his little brother got the drop on Caleb who growled out, "You little rat, wait till I get a hold of you!"

"Run Sammy!" Dean shouted as Sammy turned to run, Caleb close behind. Dean tried to help his brother's escape by tripping the older boy.

"Damn it Deuce, he doesn't need any help!" Caleb made a grab for the older boy who quickly followed the smaller one. Finally getting to his feet Caleb looked up to see the two boys take off across the frozen pond. "Deuce, you've been told not to go out there! Now turn your ass around and get back here!" Caleb stopped at the edge of the pond watching as the boys slipped their way toward the middle.

It was Sammy's small voice that threw out the challenge, "NAH! NAH! You can't catch us!"

Caleb's voice taking on a hint of anger, "Sammy it's not safe, Deuce get him back on the bank!"

Dean slide into his brother knocking them both down in a fit of giggles, ignoring the heat in Caleb's voice. "You gotta come get us Damien, or are you too scared?"

Looking at the ice, Caleb mumbled, "told you the brats don't listen to me." cautiously Caleb tested the ice, seeing it would take his weight he slowly started making his way toward the boys, who were now trying to make their way to the opposite bank. "When I get you two!" the teen shouted out as he slipped his way across.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and all three boys stopped. Caleb looked down and saw the starting point of the long fracture under his left boot. His eye's rose to met Dean's, "Deuce, get Sammy off the ice NOW!" the teen watched as Dean scrambled to get his little brother up the bank that they had now reached. Caleb glanced over his shoulder and realized he was nearly in the middle of the pond. Taking a slow step backward the older boy froze at the sound of another crack. Fear gripped him as he looked up to make sure the boys had made it to the bank, that was the only consolation as he took in the terrified eye's of his best friend, in that moment Caleb knew what was going to happen as the ice gave way and he dropped into the freezing water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly 700 miles away in New York, Dr. Mackland Ames was walking out of surgery with another surgeon, when he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

A/N: what do ya think, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"CALEB!" the twin yells of the Winchester children broke the quiet over the farm as Dean jumped back onto the ice, trying to get to the hole his best friend had just disappeared through.

"CALEB!" it was the muffled screams of his son's that had John on his feet and out the door, he knew the differences between a playing scream and a terrified one. Hitting the porch John looked toward the pond, seeing his oldest out on the ice had him running, "DEAN GET OFF THE ICE!" Jim came out the door as John took off.

"CALEB!" again it was Dean's shouts that made John realize why his son was on the pond, quickly scanning the area the hunter took in the small huddled form of his youngest son on the far bank of the pond, but nowhere did he see the older boy. "Damnit! He's in the pond!" John shouted as he knew Jim was close behind him.

As he ran past the wood pile, Jim grabbed the ax he used to split wood, knowing they needed a way to bust the hole in the ice open more. Growing up in the northern part of the country Jim remembered as a kid someone falling through the pond on a neighbors farm, several people had to bust the ice open because he was told that once you drop through ice like that it's almost impossible to find the opening again and that's why some many people drown in the icy waters, they can't break through the surface. The Pastor watched as John ran out onto the ice, yelling at his oldest to get back. Dean obeyed instantly as he tried to scramble back to his brother. Jim followed the younger man onto the pond and watched as John neared the hole, the ice giving out under the larger man's weight as he too dropped into the freezing water. "DADDY!" Sammy screamed as Jim slowed and started busting up more of the ice near the edge of the opening. He didn't give any thought to the ice cracking under his feet as he pounded.

John surfaced empty handed, "John!" Locking eyes with the Preacher the former Marine forced his way back under the water; Jim watched as it became eerily quiet across the pond, he looked for any movement under the ice he was standing on. Suddenly John again broke the surface, but this time he had the limp form of Caleb in his arms. "Caleb!" the Pastor laid down and reached for the teen as John struggled to keep them both above water, the cold finally slowing the younger man's reflexes. "Dean go call for help, take Sammy!" Jim shouted as he struggled to get Caleb to shore, John slowly making progress. Getting part of the unconscious teens body onto the bank, Jim reached back and helped get John within reach of the shore.

Dean had grabbed his brother and raced across the snowy yard as Jim got himself out of the waist deep water near the bank, pulling the teen the rest of the way out, "Caleb!" Jim shouted as he shook him, John ignoring the cold threatening to take control of his body as he dropped next to Caleb. "Jim?" the younger hunter watched as the Preacher reached for Caleb's neck, then as he leaned over to listen for any breaths. Time seemed to stand still as John watched Jim tilt the teens head back and blow in two quick breaths, then straightening to do chest compressions.

Finally snapping out of his cold induced daze, John straightened, "You breathe, I'll pump."

Without either man realizing it, Dean and Sammy had made there way back to the pond, "Damien?"

John looked at his son, "Did you call for help? Dean!" John started his next set of compressions.

"Yes sir," Sammy couldn't understand why Jim and his father where pushing on Caleb and blowing in his mouth, but Dean had seen Mac do the same thing to his little brother just a little over a year ago, when Sammy had almost drowned, "Is Caleb dead?" Dean's suddenly small sounding voice asked.

"NO!" his father shouted out, making the younger boys jump. John was terrified as the continued CPR didn't seem to be helping, but hell would have to freeze before he would stop. "Dean, go flag down the ambulance, make sure they find us, Go Dean!" John watched as his two sons' ran toward the drive, the sound of sirens in the distance telling them help was coming.

Jim had said nothing, he continued to blow in two breaths after John's set of 15 compressions and as he watched the motionless young man under his hands he silently prayed for God's help. He suddenly felt hand's take his shoulders as someone started to pull him away, "We've got him sir." He heard someone say as he noticed the paramedics that had arrived, another was attempting to move John as the first inserted a tube down Caleb throat, the other cut the teen's shirt as monitors were attached to his chest. "We need to get him out of the snow so we can use the paddles." Looking at Jim the paramedic shouted, "Can you get the stretcher over here?" Jim quickly turned and drug the requested item the few feet, placing it next to Caleb. He then stepped forward to help lift the teen. John, Jim and the two EMTs carried Caleb toward the ambulance. Once inside the rig the deliberator was activated, Jim grabbed Dean and Sammy, backing them up so they wouldn't have to see what was happening.

"John go with him, I'll bring the boys." Jim watched as the medics worked on the teen, John climbed in the front of the ambulance, the cold finally catching up with him as one of the men handed him a blanket, then returned to trying to revive Caleb.

"I've got a faint heartbeat, let's get moving, we needed to start warming him up." the other medic scrambled toward the drivers seat as the doors were pulled closed, leaving Jim, Dean and Sammy watching as the lights and sirens were activated, speeding John and Caleb toward the small hospital in New Haven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Ames!" the other surgeon shouted as he watched the doctor next to him stumble then fall. The man was barely able to slow Mac's decent, he was, however, able to gently lower Mac's head to the floor, "I need help out here!" the two surgeons had just passed a nurse's station and help was instantaneous.

Another doctor followed the nurses out toward the shout for help, "What happened?" Dr. Howard asked as he knelt next to the unconscious doctor, taking the stethoscope from his neck, listening to Mac's chest.

"We were talking, he stumbled and collapsed." Dr. Webber answered as the two men lifted Mac onto the gurney one of the nurses had brought. Wheeling the psychic into an empty cubicle Dr. Howard started giving orders, "Call Radiology, tell them we have a stat patient for a CAT scan. I want blood work rushed and I want someone to contact his family."

One of the nurses spoke up, "Dr. Ames flew back in this morning, he was out of town for the holiday, he said something about his son staying with friends and that he was flying back out as soon as he could."

Dr. Howard nodded, "Then someone contact his father, he lives here in the city I believe." a nurse headed out of the room to try and contact Cullen Ames as monitors were hooked up to the unconscious man's chest. one of the monitors immediately started beeping, "What the hell?" the lead doctor mumbled as the monitor read Mac's temperature at 92.3 as his heart rate was slowing, "How the hell is he hypothermic? Reset the monitor, I want a new reading." the monitor was restarted and again registered the same temperature, touching Mac's arm Dr. Howard pulled back, "I need heating blankets in here now, his core temp is down, we need to get it up before…" His comment was cut off as Mac's heart monitor flat lined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance arrived at the small hospital in New Haven, a small army of personal waiting for the hypothermic drowning victim. The stretcher was quickly pulled from the back as the EMT relayed vital information to the doctor. Caleb still wasn't breathing on his own, his heart rate nearly nonexistent and his core temp was currently 92.3. As they wheeled the teen through the emergency room doors, John stumbled his way from the ambulance, attempting to follow. The medic that had driven rounded the rig to help the soaked man into the hospital. John's stubbornness caused him to shrug off the help of the EMT, as he attempted to block out his own body's reaction to being in the frozen pond, instead he focused on where Caleb was being wheeled to and what was happening with the teen.

Stopping at the door that the young boy was pushed through, John could just make out the shouts for warming blankets as he watched Caleb being hooked to a ventilator. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping, then the hunter watched as it flat lined. "Caleb!" John made an attempt to move into the room only to be stopped by the EMT who was still at his side. Watching as the never ending nightmare continued in front of him, John saw the doctor start compressions again on the still chest of the young boy as a nurse charged the paddles of the deliberator.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as hands rose from the form on the gurney-nothing. "Charging again!" the doctor shouted as he again started compressions, the low whine of the machine increased as he was again handed the paddles, "Clear!"

John felt his own heart constrict as he watched the doctor trying to revive the teen, "Come on damn it! Caleb!" John found himself shouting as the teen's body arched on the bed. Finally a slow beep started, then grew into a stronger rhythm.

The doctor spoke again, "Okay, we need x-rays and I want blood work, start a course of antibiotics and get some warmed saline going."

John's focus was on the heart monitor that showed the kids heart was indeed beating, but it was the whoosh of the ventilator that reinforced that Caleb was by no means out of the woods. John attempted to take a deep breath and realized his teeth were chattering uncontrollably, his body deciding it wanted to rebel against the punishment he had been ignoring since going into the icy water. He felt himself slump against the door frame as all the strength seemed to leave his body at once. Feeling arms come around him, trying to slow his unavoidable decent to the floor, his last thought was of the still form in the room before him as John's body and mind finally succumbed to the cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Howard had started chest compressions as the crash cart was wheeled into the room, Dr. Webber had placed a tube down Mackland's throat and was forcing air into the still doctor's chest. As the whine of the machine rose a nurse handed Dr. Howard the paddles, "Clear!" the psychic's body arched on the table as the doctor ordered the paddles charged again. A second "Clear!" was shouted as hands went into the air, this time a rhythm was established as Dr. Howard started shouting orders, Dr. Webber attaching the ventilator. "I need him down to Radiology now, we need warm saline started and I want a full blood work up, we need to figure out how the hell Dr. Ames became hypothermic." Orderlies and nurses pushed the unconscious doctor from the room, heading toward x-ray as the two remaining doctors looked at each other. Dr. Webber asked the inevitable question, "What the hell just happened?"

Dr. Howard rubbed his hand over his face, blowing out a frustrated breath, "I wish I knew."


	3. Chapter 3

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Caleb's eyes snapped open; confusion clouded his mind as he lay still for a moment, taking in the sounds around him. One was the unmistakable call of a sea gull, though living in New York with Mac; he did occasionally hear those as they did live near the water, though other than the bridges that he frequented he never ventured near the open water ways that surrounded Manhattan. However, the next noise that registered seemed to freeze his soul; it was the distinctive sounds of wave crashing on the shore. Raising himself into a seated position, Caleb found himself alone on a beach, a stretch of beach that looked vaguely familiar, his mind screamed out _'NO'_ as he realized he was near his childhood home in North Carolina.

The teen felt himself start to hyperventilate as he realized he had somehow ended up back at the place that he was the most terrified to remember. Since his grandmother had came and gotten him, he had never returned to the spot where his family had been torn apart. Standing up, Caleb tried to take deep breaths and remember how he had gotten there, "MAC!" the teen turned around, hoping to see his dad. "JIM! JOHNNY!" the only sound that answered his cries was the relentless waves that continued to roll in and out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim arrived at the hospital thirty minutes after the ambulance carrying Caleb and John. Sammy was clinging to his brother as they followed the Pastor in the emergency room doors. Jim quickly approached the desk, "Please, I'm looking for Caleb Reaves and John Winchester; they were brought in by ambulance a little while ago." Jim watched as the nurse looked over the papers she was getting ready to enter into the computer.

"Yes, they're here, I'll see if someone can come out and talk to you." she stood to get a doctor when Jim's pleading voice stopped her.

"Please, is Caleb… is he alive?" Jim had feared that answer during the drive to the hospital. Dean had voiced it on the banks of the pond; John's resounding 'NO' at his son's question did nothing to convince the Pastor that the younger man's assumption would hold true. Jim had seen people pulled from frozen ponds before, he had seen some recover, but he had also witnessed those who did not and he had prayed the entire was into New Haven that the fear in his heart was wrong and that Caleb was okay.

"I will get the doctor, I'm sorry, I don't know." The nurse's sympathetic expression didn't help make the older man feel any better.

Feeling a tugging on his pants leg Jim looked down into the big brown eyes of Sammy, "Where's daddy and Caleb?"

"Sammy hush." Dean reprimanded his brother, Jim not missing the devastated look on the oldest Winchester child's face.

Jim was saved from answering as a doctor came out the double doors, "I'm Dr. Larson, you're here for young man who was brought in, Caleb Reaves?"

"Yes, I'm Pastor Jim Murphy, Caleb is staying with me while his father was called back to New York; I am on file here as his next of kin, please, is Caleb all right?" Jim watched the doctor shift slightly as he turned to the nurse.

"Karen, would you take care of these two little guys out here for a moment while I talk to Pastor Murphy?" Dr. Larson watched as the nurse came around the counter, Dean took a step closer to Jim as the woman neared.

"It's all right Dean, I'll just be over here with the doctor, you'll see me the whole time." Dean nodded as the nurse lead him and Sammy to a couple of chairs behind the nurse's station.

The Pastor followed the doctor a few steps away, out of earshot of the younger children. Dr. Larson looked into the pale blue eyes of the man before him as he answered, "Caleb is currently on a respirator and we are attempting to bring his body temperature up, it was 92.3 when he was brought in, we have to raise it slowly. His heart did stop once, while here in the ER, but we were able to bring him back quickly. He is being monitored closely and I'm cautiously optimistic, but we'll know more as his body warms."

Jim whispered a 'Thank God' as he glanced at Dean and Sammy, the older boy watching him intently. "Is John with him, he came in the ambulance with him?" the preacher watched as a concerned look crossed the doctors face.

"Mr. Winchester collapsed here in the ER, his body temperature was 95. We're currently trying to bring his core temperature up as well, but that seems to be the worst of his condition, however he is still unconscious." In his worry for Caleb, Jim hated himself for forgetting that the former Marine had too been submerged in the pond as he tried to find Caleb. "Is there a way you can contact Caleb's father in New York?" Dr. Larson asked Jim who was trying to figure out a way to explain to Dean and Sammy that there father was also undergoing treatment.

The older man looked at the doctor, "Yes of course. I need to explain to the children about their father, then I'll place the call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Mackland Ames was trying to figure out what was happening to him. The last he remembered he was leaving surgery with Dr. Webber in New York, however, now, he found himself coming over the crest of the dune in front of him to be faced with the rolling waves of the Atlantic Ocean. "HELLO!" he called as he headed toward the flatter portion of the beach. The only reply was the crashing of the waves and the seagulls overhead. The Doctor could never remember feeling so disoriented, not even when he had waken from the three month coma after his near fatal car accident. Then it was his father's face that had helped ground him, that had kept him calm, but now he seemed to be alone and very far from where he should have been.

Mac stopped suddenly as a feeling of extreme fear and helplessness washed over him. He immediately knew they were not his own feelings, "Caleb" he whispered as his mind flashed with images of his son. Then a terrible realization seemed to enter the psychic's mind, the landscape seemed familiar, thought he couldn't ever recall being on such a secluded beach. Looking around he noticed a small cottage in the distance, he inhaled sharply as he finally understood where he was, this scene before him reminded him of the painting he had found for Caleb on his son's last birthday, it was a painting by the boy's mother, Amelia Reaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cullen Ames rushed into the hospital reception area as if he owned the place, knowing full well he could if he wanted to. The last time the elder Ames had been called by hospital staff had been, a little over ten years ago when he had nearly lost his son in a horrific automobile accident. Back then Mackland had spent three months in a coma and over a year and a half recovering to the point of being able to reclaim the life that was nearly robbed from him. The last Cullen had been aware; Mac and Caleb had been in Kentucky at Jim Murphy's farm, getting a chance to visit with the Winchester family as well. Cullen was aware of some of what his son and grandson were involved in, with the abilities that Mac had developed after his accident and then with the addition of his adopted grandson's gifts, Cullen had been surprisingly open to the world the two were now a part of. He had met the Winchester's, adoring Dean and Sammy, but being weary of John and the friendship his son had found in Pastor Jim Murphy soon after loosing a close friend had made the older man glad that his son was now finding true friends who would stand by him, not like the ones he'd had in the past that had abandoned him in his time of need.

Stopping abruptly at the desk, Cullen spoke, "My name is Cullen Ames, I received a call that my Son, Dr. Mackland Ames had been admitted, I want someone to tell me what's going on."

As soon as the elder Ames introduced himself, the nurse was on the phone calling Dr. Howard, who was waiting for the arrival of Dr. Ames father, "Mr. Ames, Dr. Howard will be down shortly, if you could have a seat."

"I will not have a seat; I want someone to tell me what's going on." Cullen was scared and worried and it was coming out in anger.

Just then Dr. Howard rounded the corner, "Mr. Ames, I'm Dr. Howard; if you could follow me I'll tell you what I know."

Cullen followed the doctor toward the elevators, "Is Mackland all right? I wasn't even aware he was back in town, where is my grandson Caleb?"

Stepping into the lift the doctor turned, looking into the grey eye's of the older man, "Dr. Ames flew back into the city for an emergency surgery for one of his patients, my understanding is your grandson is still with the friends they were staying with as he was planning on flying back out as soon as he could. However a short time ago as he was leaving surgery Dr. Ames collapsed."

Cullen felt his heart drop to his stomach, "Collapsed? How? What happened?" the older man could not image what had happened, nor how was he going to tell Caleb?

"Mr. Ames that is what we are trying to figure out, your son is currently on a ventilator and we are trying to bring his body temperature back up." At the confused look on Cullen's face the doctor continued, "For some unknown reason, one we are still trying to figure out, Dr. Ames's body temperature dropped to 92.3 and for a short time his heart stopped. We currently have him in the ICU and are slowly bring his temperature back up, we are monitoring him closely, but we are, as of yet, unable to discover the cause for this to be happening."

Cullen rubbed his hand over his face, trying to take all this in, "Will he be all right?"

The bell on the elevator sounded as they reached the fourth floor, both men stepping out as the doctor lead Cullen toward the ICU, "Honestly, I hope so, but I'm not really sure. I wish I knew more, but we don't know what caused this, as I said we are monitoring him, that's about all we can do for the moment. Perhaps you should contact his friends in Kentucky so arrangements can be made to bring his son home?"

Cullen looked at the man, he knew he needed to bring his grandson home, but he was still trying to figure out how he would tell the boy about his father. From what Mackland had told him and from the teen's reaction at another time when his father had been in the hospital, this was younger boy's worst fear, loosing someone else he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Caleb stumbled along the beach, fear the overwhelming emotion as he came up over one of the many dunes, his knees gave out as he took in the sight of the house he had lived in with his parents, the very same house where they had died. "Oh God!" he felt his chest constrict again as memories that he had tried so hard to repress came back with a vengeance. He was about a hundred yards from the structure when movement near the place caught his eye. There was a man and a little boy, the child was running toward the water as the man followed him.

The man's voice was heard over the waves of the ocean, "Caleb, not to close, the water is to rough."

It was more than the sound of the waves that was causing the rushing sound in Caleb ears as the echo of his father's voice brought back the forgotten memory that was playing out in front of him.

Then a woman's voice pulled the teen's attention to the deck on the back of the house. "Isaac, not to long, lunch will be ready soon."

"Mom?" Caleb whispered as he pulled himself to his feet, the burning desire to see his mother again pushing him forward.

As the teen stumbled forward, the three people on the beach seemed to take no notice of him, even as he got closer to the deck, seeing his mother sitting in one of the beach chairs, watching as his father and younger self walked along the water. "Mom?" he spoke louder, but soon became aware that she couldn't hear him either.

Just then his attention was brought to the water as he heard the child scream, looking out Caleb watched as his younger self was knocked down by an unexpected larger wave, then, without thinking the older Caleb took off running toward the water, he slowed when he heard his mothers yell, "Isaac, grab him!" Amelia ran past the specter of her son to get to the six year old who was caught in the surf, unable to get his footing. Caleb watched as his mother continued to yell at his father to get the child, but his father just stood there, watching the younger boy struggle, not attempting to help him. "Caleb!" Amelia yelled as she splashed out into the water, she was waist deep before she was able to snag the child's sweatshirt, pulling the screaming boy into her arms she made her way out of the water, anger and fear in her eyes, "Why the hell didn't you help him! He could have drowned Isaac!"

His father didn't answer, or even seem aware of her rant as Amelia made her way across the beach toward the house, comforting a sobbing, soaking wet six-year old Caleb. Standing there the teen turned to face where his father stood, his heart nearly stopping as he watched the man turn to follow the others, his eye's flashing yellow as he passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Murphy had just tried to explain the Dean and Sammy that their father was 'resting' after being in the freezing water and that the doctor said if the boys were quiet they could sit with their father, while the Pastor was allowed to see Caleb. Following the doctor Jim got his first look at the teen since watching the EMT's trying to resuscitate him in the ambulance, "Oh Caleb." Jim whispered as he neared the teen. He didn't look any better than when he had been pulled from the pond, his face was just as pale, his lips the slightest hint of blue as they tried to warm the teen. The ventilator was a terrifying sight for the Preacher to see, but he took what comfort he could in the fact that the boy was still alive, and he prayed he would stay that way. "Don't you give up, your father needs you. We all need you." Jim squeezed the boys hand as he left the room, needing to make the hardest phone call he felt he would ever have to make.

Jim stood at the nurse's station as he dialed Mac's home number; it rang several times with no answer. The Preacher assumed that maybe the Doctor could still be in surgery so he called his secretaries number. He wasn't sure if Naomi would be in, but he hoped he could get a hold of someone that may know which hospital the Doctor was working from. Mac didn't have a resident hospital, being a specialist he could be called to any one of the hospitals within the city. Getting a hold of someone in the medical building Mac worked out of was difficult and that person didn't even know the Doctor was back in town. They assured Jim they would try and contact Naomi and have her get a message to Mac that he needed to call the Pastor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In New York, Cullen was attempting to call Jim Murphy's farm, the phone rang several times before the older man gave up. Maybe they had gone into the town itself or maybe even the city of Louisville, Caleb loved to visit the city when they were at Jim's. The older Ames thought for a moment, trying to remember who else Mackland had told him about that he could call if something ever happened to him or Caleb, something unexplained. Pulling out the note pad he carried in his breast pocket, Cullen flipped through a couple of pages until he ran across a name that brought the image of a scruffy looking man in a ball cap to mind, Bobby Singer. Grabbing the phone Cullen dialed the mechanic's number.

"Singer," Cullen inwardly cringed at the rough sound of the man's voice.

"Yes, is this Bobby Singer?" Cullen wanted to make sure he had the right man, before inquiring into this part of Mackland's life.

"You got'em, who's this?" The irritated tone wasn't lost on the older man.

"My name is Cullen Ames, I'm Mackland's father." before Cullen could finish the man on the other end spoke, worry lacing his voice.

"Is Mac okay? Caleb?" The elder Ames couldn't help but smile a bit, even in the dire situation, as the man on the other end genuinely sounded concerned.

"I was trying to get a hold of Pastor Jim Murphy, Caleb is with him currently. I'm with Mackland in New York, he's been admitted to the hospital and I needed to arrange for Caleb to come home." Cullen listened as the mechanic cursed softly.

"What happened? Is he all right?" the older man could hear movement through the phone, like the man moving about the room.

"I don't know what happened, all the doctor's said was my son collapsed, they can't give me a reason yet. Look Mr. Singer…" Cullen was interrupted.

"Bobby, call me Bobby, nobody calls me mister."

"Bobby, I do know some of what Mackland is involved with when he is helping Pastor Jim, but what is happening with him, I think it may have a connection to what you all are involved with." Cullen would have felt like a fool any other time, but for some reason he needed this man to know exactly what happened.

The sound of more things being moved around in the background was heard as Bobby spoke again, "What makes you think that Mr. Ames?"

Clearing his throat Cullen spoke, "Because when he collapsed he was inside the hospital, but his body temperature was 92.3, they don't have an explanation for it. Now is there a way you can contact the Pastor? I've tried the farm and am unable to reach him."

"I've got a couple places in New Haven I can try to reach him at, then get him to call you, what's your number at the hospital?" Bobby scribbled the number down, assuring the elder Ames he would track Jim down as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac started toward the house in the distance, he had noticed movement and hoped maybe he was wrong about where he thought he was and that the people at the house could help him get in contact with Jim and find out what was going on. That allusion was shattered as he heard the woman's voice carrying over the sound of the waves, "Why the hell didn't you grab him? He could have drowned Isaac." Mac stopped, not believing he could possibly be seeing a glimpse into his son's past. He watched as the woman carried a small dark haired boy toward the house, the child's sobs heard across the beach. He also watched as the man she had been shouting at just stood there a moment, as if he was unaware of what just happened, but what startled him more then this glimpse at the family Caleb had lost, was that as the man turned to follow the woman, Mac caught sight of what appeared to be his teenage son watching the man walk back to the house. "Caleb?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim had just checked in on John who had finally woken up, but whose temperature still needed to be monitored, he was heading back to Caleb's room when the nurse stopped him. "Pastor Murphy, there is a Bobby Singer calling for you." Not having any idea why Bobby would be calling him, let alone calling him here at the hospital, Jim quickly took the phone from the young woman.

"Bobby, is everything all right?"

"I should ask you that Jim, what are you doing at the hospital in New Haven? I tried everywhere else; this was my last place to check." Bobby sounded relieved he had found the Pastor, but Jim could tell something was wrong.

Rubbing his face, Jim answered the mechanic, "I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident, the boy's somehow ended up out on the pond and Caleb went through the ice. John went in after him; they are both here at the hospital. John is awake, but they are still monitoring him..." Jim paused as he tried to figure out how to tell the hunter about Caleb.

"Jim, what about Caleb?" Bobby's voice became somber.

"It's not good Bobby, he's on a ventilator, they are having some problems getting his temp back up. John and I had to do CPR on him and then again here at the hospital his heart stopped." Jim heard the mechanic curse under breath. "I haven't been able to get a hold of Mackland." The Pastor let out a sigh of frustration.

"Hell, Jim that's why I was trying to track you down, something's happened with Mac." Bobby started before the Preacher could interrupt. "I got a call from his father, Cullen, apparently Mac collapsed at the hospital this evening. Jim, from what his old man told me, it sounds like Mac is somehow suffering from hyperthermia. The doctor's there can't explain it and his dad thinks it may have something to do with what we do."

Jim's mind was trying to process what Bobby had told him, Mac's collapse nearly mirroring what was happening to Caleb, "Bobby, it may not be a connection to us, I think it's a connection between Mackland and Caleb. Remember how Mackland doesn't have the same abilities as Caleb, but he is able to connect with Caleb on that same level, how he can sense when Caleb's hurt or in trouble. Maybe it's that link between them that is causing this. One of Caleb's biggest fears is water; he fell through the ice on the pond, the same pond we can't even get him in a boat on any other time. I think somehow they are connected."

Bobby cleared his throat, 'That's an interesting theory Jim, but how are you going to explain to Mac's old man that not only is Mac in the hospital, but his grandson is as well?"

"I don't know Bobby; do you have the number where I can reach him?" Jim grabbed a pen and paper from the nurse's station, writing down the number that would get the Preacher in contact with Cullen. Hanging up from Bobby, Jim had no idea how he would explain to Cullen Ames that not only his son was fighting for his life, but his grandson was as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

After hanging up the phone with Bobby, Jim had the nurse page Dr. Larson to have him nearby in case Cullen wanted to speak with him. Jim remembered meeting the elder Ames and he could honestly say he liked the older man; Mackland had a few of his father's qualities and Cullen obviously cared a great deal for his son as well as the troubled teen who was now his grandson. Jim had worried when Mac wanted to inform his father of his connection with the Brotherhood, but to the Pastor's surprise Cullen accepted what he was told about what the men do and had even offered assistance, all be it financial, on many occasions. As the Preacher waited for the doctor to arrive, Jim called the hospital in New York, asking to speak with Cullen.

After a few moments Cullen answered the phone, "Oh thank God that Mr. Singer was able to get a hold of you Jim, I tried the farm and no one answered. Did he tell you about what was happening with Mackland?"

Jim cleared his throat as he began, "Yes, Cullen, Bobby informed me of Mackland's collapse. How is he doing?"

Jim could make out the hospital sounds in the background of Cullen's phone, which was the difference in the two medical faculties that each man was currently at, there was little noise behind Jim, "They really don't know, he's currently on a ventilator and they're saying something about him being hypothermic, Jim, he was inside the hospital when he collapsed. Is it possible this has something to do with what you all are involved with?"

Jim glanced toward the doctor who was coming down the hall, "I have a theory based on what Bobby told me, I believe it is a connection to Caleb more so than with Mackland's involvement in the Brotherhood." The Preacher wasn't sure if the older man would make the subtle connection that Jim was implying.

"I don't understand, how would a connection to Caleb be behind this?" Cullen was also aware of the unique psychic connection Mackland had with his adoptive son, it was a connection that was so powerful that the younger man could always tell how Caleb was feeling, whether he was all right and usually could pen point where the teen was. "Jim can I speak to Caleb, I think I should inform his about his father."

Jim concluded that the man didn't make the connection, taking a deep breath he started, "Cullen, I've been trying to reach Mackland for a couple of hours now, there's been an accident at my farm, Cullen Caleb fell through the ice on the pond."

Jim heard the muffled, "oh God" through the phone line as he could imagine the fearful expression that must have appeared on the older man's face, because almost immediately Jim heard a female voice asking "Sir, are you all right?" obviously a nurse talking to Cullen.

As mumbled "Yes," was heard as Cullen answered the nurse's question. "Jim please…" The Preacher could hear the pleading in the grandfather's voice, "Please tell me he's okay, that he's alive?"

"Yes, Cullen Caleb's alive, we're at the hospital here in New Haven, I have Dr. Larson here, I'll let him explain Caleb's condition to you then I'll talk to you again when he's finished." receiving a 'yes' from Cullen, Jim handed over the phone to the doctor who relayed Caleb's condition to his grandfather. After a few minutes and some answering of questions Dr. Larson handed the phone back to Jim.

Cullen spoke, "The doctor doesn't think it would be a good idea to move Caleb back here to New York, at least until he has stabilized. Jim I know Mackland trust you with Caleb, but please watch over him for me and keep me informed of everything. I would appreciate it if you'd call every few hours and let me know how my grandson in doing." Jim could heard the emotion in the older man's voice, Jim himself was worried sick about Caleb and now with Mac in almost the same condition, he could only imagine how Cullen was feeling.

"You know I will Cullen, I'll be right here until he wakes up and you will be my first call, and you do the same, please keep us informed on Mackland. I've got Bobby heading your way, it's just a precaution on our part, with what we deal with, we take nothing to chance. He should be there in a few hours, I'll call you back soon Cullen and you know I'll be praying for both our boys." Jim listened as the older man acknowledged and understood what the Pastor was saying, as goodbyes were exchanged Jim sat the phone back in it's cradle, then laid his head on the counter of the nurse's station.

Feeling a hand on his back, Jim looked up into the worried eyes of Dr. Larson, "Are you all right Pastor Murphy? Will Caleb's father and grandfather be arriving soon?" Jim didn't realize the Cullen must not have informed Caleb's doctor of the boy's father's condition.

"Mr. Ames must not have told you, it seems that Caleb's father has been admitted to the hospital in New York. He collapsed earlier this evening, eerily enough it seemed to have happened around the same time as the accident involving Caleb, so until he has recovered Mr. Ames will remain in New York with Dr. Ames and I will remain here for Caleb." Jim leaned against the counter as he finished answering Dr. Larson.

"That's terrible, so he doesn't know about Caleb yet?" Dr. Larson inquired.

"No he doesn't." the Preacher rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Dr. Larson looked at the exhausted man before him, not knowing how to comfort the man who was now not only worried with the family he had here, but with the friend that was hospitalized in New York. "You know, there are some people who say that the connection between a parent and child can be so strong that if that child is in pain or injured, somehow the parent knows. I don't know what you believe as far as that goes, but maybe, in some way that we don't understand, Caleb and his father are together and helping each other through this." Jim stared at the man of science, amazed at the insight he held, even though he had no idea the type of connection that Caleb and Mac shared.

Standing straighter and turning to head toward Caleb's room Jim answered the doctor, "I'm sure your right young man, I'm sure if there is a way for Mackland to be helping his son, that is exactly what he is doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac watched as the figure of his teenage son, followed the man into the beach house. The doctor wasn't sure exactly what was playing out in front of him, but felt an urgent need to get to the house, quickly Mac set off across the beach.

Caleb's heart seemed to freeze at the flash of yellow that filled his father's eyes as the man followed his mother into the house, the teen quickly followed and the scene that played out before him was another of the memories he had fought so many years to forget.

He could hear his mother trying to comfort his six-year old self in the master bedroom, but it was the actions of his father that held his attention. He watched as the man moved toward the counter, pulling a knife from the block that held them. Caleb attempted to stop the man who he knew was going to kill his mother, only to discover that he was unable to touch the man, it shouldn't have been a surprise since they never seemed to notice him, but the overwhelming need to do something then had Caleb running down the hall toward the bedroom yelling, "Mom, run! Please! God why am I seeing this, Mom! You need to run now!" just as the teen got to the door it opened and Amelia came out carrying a now calmed six-year old child in her arms.

She saw Isaac coming down the hall, but didn't yet see the knife in his hand, "Why didn't you help him Isaac? Now he says he doesn't like the water that he wants it to go away because it wouldn't let him go. Don't you see how frightened this has made him?" Amelia must have sensed something as she stopped and looked at her husband, "Isaac?"

The teen watched his mother recoil as an evil smile came over his father's face, "Do you really think I care what the little monster is frightened of, there are much scarier things out there than just the ocean waves, he'll learn that soon enough." It was then that the thing that had taken over his father raised the knife. Caleb watched as his mother took a step back then raced into the bedroom slamming the door.

The teen found himself in the room with his mother as his father started hitting the locked door, "You can't hide from me Amelia; no one has been able too."

The woman turned frantically searching the room; the child in her arms had begun sobbing again, "its okay baby." She whispered as she kissed the top of the child's head, turning as the door shook again, she raced over to the closest, placing the small boy into the far corner. "Caleb, baby, you stay right here, and stay quiet for mommy, okay?" the teenage Caleb found himself sitting in the back of the closet watching as his mother desperately tried to hide his younger self.

"Mommy!" the child cried out as he reached for her, the older boy seeing the tears and fear on his mother's face.

"Its okay baby, just stay quiet, you'll be okay. I love you baby, remember that. Mommy loves you." the teenage Caleb watched as his mother kissed his younger self on the head and sat a suitcase in front of the curled up child, doing everything she could to try and shield the child from his father, then watched as the closet door was shut.

Just as the shadow of Amelia stood the bedroom door splintered open, "You can't hide from me Amelia, and you can't hide the boy, he'll soon learn that evil lurks everywhere, there's no hiding from it." the man stepped closer to the woman as she tried to get past him, to draw him back out of the room, away from the closet where she had hidden her son.

"Isaac, please… you don't know what you're doing, you don't want to do this." suddenly the woman was pinned to the wall by an invisible force, as the thing that looked like her husband came closer.

"Sorry Amelia, but Isaac's not home right now, but he does have a front row seat to the activities." With that the first strike of the knife came down on the woman, the small boy in the closet jumped at the sound of his mother's scream, as did the older boy that sat, watching as helpless as the six year old as the thing that looked like his father killed his mother.

The six-year old Caleb scooted from behind the suitcase, trying to see his mother through the slits in the door, he had heard something hit the floor and say his mother's face looking toward the closet. He then watched as the figure of his father stepped over the woman, stopping at the dresser next to the closet. The man started talking, "I hope you know it's nothing personal Caleb, but this is what the men of your family do, ever since poor Noah called upon me for assistance, this has been the price that I required. You don't understand that now, but trust me boy, you will someday." both Caleb's watched as the thing wearing the face of his father pulled a gun from the drawer, the older boy understanding what the creature was doing as it checked to make sure the gun was loaded. Its eye's looked toward the closet and a smile crossed his father's face as he pointed the gun at the closet door and fired.

The teen jumped, but the six-year old screamed, his hand's going over his ears as the child fell sideways onto the floor, both version of Caleb watched as the creature's eye's flashed yellow, then ended his father's life with a second gunshot.

The teenage Caleb began hyperventilating as he looked as the smaller version of himself, only just noticing the small blood trail that came through the boy's tiny fingers. It was then that Caleb realized where the small, nearly unnoticeable scar on the side of his face had come from, the creature had shot him.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jim stood in the doorway of Caleb's room, worried about both him and his father. From the time Mackland had taken the scared, hurting child into his home he had seen an incredible change in the Scholar. He had known the doctor a few years and though the man cared about those around him, he was very focused on his work, whether it was as a neurosurgeon or in his position as the Scholar, Mackland put all his focus into the task at hand. However it was the sudden change Jim witnessed overtake the doctor the first time the man had encountered Caleb Reaves that made the man into who he was today. It was an unwavering need to protect the boy that had turned the usually mild mannered Doctor into a force to be reckoned with, first with the so called doctor who had drugged the distraught and scared child to the point of being comatose. Then a few nights later when Mackland had taken on the Knight of the Brotherhood at the time; Daniel Elkins, who was convinced the child was possessed and nearly killed the boy in and attempt to perform an exorcism.

Once taking the boy into his care, Mackland's whole focus became Caleb, through the first months when the boy tried everything he could to get the Doctor to send him back to the foster care system, the Preacher had watched as the man seemed gifted with unlimited patience. Unfortunately the child wasn't use to having someone who really cared about what happened to him, but once Caleb realized that Mac wasn't like every other adult the boy had known, he finally started to accept the family that Mac and Jim were trying to be for him. Since that time, their family had grown to include Cullen Ames, the boy's grandfather and the Winchesters, especially Dean, who Caleb affectionately called 'Deuce'. But even with all the people in the boys life who loved him and cared about him, Caleb still carried around the guilt of his parents death and the fear that he was something less than human, fed by the rumors inside the Brotherhood that his family's past was tainted by a demon.

Watching as the boy lay unconscious Jim hoped his soul wasn't being troubled by the worries the boy carried. The Pastor jumped when one of the monitors started beeping loudly and Caleb's body arched off the bed as he started fighting the tube down his throat. Dr Larson along with several nurses rushed into the room as the boys breathing became erratic, triggering the machine to the point that it was becoming ineffective, as well as the heart monitor showing a sharp increase of the boy's heart rate. Jim sent up another pray as he watched helplessly as the doctor worked on the teen, that he didn't have to make another phone call to New York with worse news than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed the harder Mac tried to reach the beach house, the more difficult it was to run through the sand. As he grew closer he heard the shouts that could only have come from Amelia, then a heart piercing scream. Knowing what had happened to his son's parents Mac feared for his son, as the possibility of him witnessing the event all over again terrified the psychic. However it was the two gunshots that echoed over the beach that stopped Mac for a moment as his feet reached the top step on the deck. "Caleb!" He yelled. Mac had known that Isaac had shot himself, but he had never known of a suicide with a firearm to be more than one shot. Grabbing the screen door, the doctor ran through, rushing from room to room trying to find his son.

"Oh God!" the Doctor whispered out at the sight that met him in the master bedroom. In his work with the FBI over the years, as well as the few hunts he had been involved with he had seen his share of grisly crime scenes, but the horror of the room before him made his very soul freeze, especially knowing that a six-year old Caleb had witnessed the unspeakable act. The doctor looked frantically around the room, trying to figure out why there had been two gun shots when it was obvious looking at Isaac Reaves it only took one to do the job. It was then that a whimpering sound was heard from the closet.

Knowing from Caleb's memory of the events, it was the closet from which the child had witnessed his parent murder-suicide. Slowly Mac made his way toward the closed door; it was then that he noticed a small hole on the lower half of the door. Slowly the Scholar opened the door and found the small huddled from of a six-year old Caleb lying on his side, uncontrollable sobs racking the child's body. "Oh Caleb." Mac tired to comfort the child and found he was unable to touch the small boy. However, it was then that another sound was heard from further back in the closet, looking up Mac took in the form of his fifteen year old son, rocking in the back corner of the enclosed area; his eye's unfocusedly staring at the smaller version of himself.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for the apparent phantom version of the child, he moved toward the balled up figure of his son. "Caleb? Can you hear me son?" Mac reached toward the teen and was grateful when he was able to make physical contact with the boy, but was stunned when Caleb recoiled from the contact. The sound of the hyperventilating boy sent an urgency through Mackland's heart. He needed to get through to his son, to make sure Caleb knew he was safe now, that this wasn't real.

"Caleb, look at me, please son, just look at me." Mac placed himself between the younger version of his son and the older version, so only he filled Caleb's field of vision. Gently the Doctor reached up and took his son's face into his hands, slowly moving it until Mac could see into the golden eyes of the boy. The pain, loss and devastation that Mac found there took his breath.

The older man finally noticed that Caleb's lips were moving and he strained to hear what the boy was saying, "I shouldn't be here, please let me die…I shouldn't be here, please let me die…" as the words continued to run together, Mac watched as his son's breathing became more erratic.

"Caleb look at me, it's Dad, you're safe now, this is just a memory, it's not real." Mac felt tears fall from his own eyes as he heard the continued mantra from the boy. As it seemed the Doctor was unable to break through the walls his son had formed, Mac's own heart rate increased as Caleb's breathing became more labored as he started to gasp for air, "let…me…die…" being repeated between gasps. The teen slumped sideways into his Dad's arms as Mac tried desperately to break through the terror.

"Damn it Caleb, listen to me, it's Mac…please son I need you to hear me…I won't let anything happen to you, please Caleb I need you breathe son…" seeing his son struggle Mac felt useless, he was unable to get the boy to focus on him as glassy eye's stared off, replaying the horror he had witnessed. Mac watched helplessly as Caleb's breathes hiccupped, then silence filled the closet as Mac looked down into the lifeless eyes of his son staring back at him, "GOD NO! CALEB!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had just arrived at the hospital in New York; it was the early hours of the morning when the mechanic found Cullen Ames dosing in the room the hunter had been directed to that contained Mac. The sound of the door opening roused the older man, as he quickly stood, facing the newcomer. Bobby spoke first, "Mr. Ames, I'm Bobby Singer, we spoke on the phone and I believe we met at Jim's place a while back."

Bobby watched to see if Cullen remembered who he was, holding his hand out, Cullen responded, "Of course, Mr… Bobby. Thank you for getting a hold of Jim, even if the news he had was as bad as the news I had. He told me you would be coming."

The hunter readjusted his ball cap as he nodded toward Mac, "How is he?"

Cullen turned somber eyes toward his son, "His temperature is back to normal, they couldn't explain what happened, but he has been unable to breath on his own and he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Bobby nodded then asked another question, "I haven't spoke to Jim since last night, do you know how Caleb's doing?"

The older man ran a tired hand over his face as he looked at the mechanic, "Last time I spoke with him a couple hours ago Caleb was about the same, they had gotten his temperature back up, but too, like with Mackland he hasn't woken and has been unable to breathe on his own. The Pastor thinks that Mackland and Caleb are connected somehow, through what is happening, that maybe the link they share has pulled Mackland into whatever Caleb is experiencing, but all I know is that neither my son, nor my grandson seems to be improving and no one can tell me why."

Just as Cullen finished, Mackland gasped loudly, arching off the bed, fighting the tube down his throat. Rushing to the door, Bobby yelled for help as Cullen attempted to calm his son. Mac's eyes were open, but clearly were witnessing a scene that only he could see; tears flowed as he gripped his father's hand in a vice like grip. Dr. Howard rushed into the room, followed by nurses as Bobby stepped out of the way. Cullen was running his hand over his son's head, trying to calm the younger man. Dr. Howard tried to get Mac to calm so he could pull the vent tube from his throat. It only took an instant for the tube to be removed as Cullen came back into his son's line of sight, tears were still flowing when devastated eye's met the elder Ames's, "Caleb…I couldn't help him," pain filled eye's looked away from his father, not seeing anything as he shut them tight, "Oh God, Caleb!" Mac whispered out as consciousness slipped from him.

Dr. Howard quickly placed a stethoscope to Mackland chest, ordering a nurse to place an oxygen mask over the Doctor's face. Cullen stepped back; his own heart nearly stopping at his son's devastated expression and terrifying words. He looked over at Bobby who had remained back out of the way. Cullen's pleading voice spoke, "What did he mean he couldn't help Caleb?" Cullen didn't want to accept what his mind was telling him it could mean.

Bobby reached for the door, "I'm calling Jim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim watched as the doctor continued to work on Caleb, who's heart had just stopped, it seemed as if they had been working on the teen forever, but it had only been five minutes. Jim know there was a fine time limit for a person who's heart had stopped, but with the hypothermic state Caleb had been in earlier Jim didn't know if that made a difference, but he did know the longer the boys went without a heartbeat the less chance they had of successfully bringing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac found himself trying to revive his son, as the boy had stopped breathing, his eye's no longer focused on anything, the older man could feel tears streaming down his face as he pleaded, "God, please… Caleb…breathe…" his words broken by his own emotion filled voice. "I need you son, don't you give up on me…please Caleb…" To Mac it felt like an eternity passed before he felt the prone form below his hand's move, the hitching of his son's chest as the boy took in a ragged breath caused Mac to drop his head onto his son's chest, needing to hear the heartbeat that accompanied the evening breaths.

"D…Dad?" The whispered voice broke through Mac's barely controlled sobs. Looking up into the now focusing eyes of his son, the Doctor took his son's face in his hands as he kissed his head. Images started to flood Caleb's mind, the water trying to pull him away, his mother's scream and the resounding echo of twin gunshots. Mac felt the boy latch onto him, "He…he was going…to let me drown…" the shaking voice struggled to get out. Mac pulled back looking at his son, "the water…knocked me down and he…wouldn't help me" The terrified boy continued, he needed Mac to know, "I watched…then…he shot at me…" grabbing Mac's hand into his own shaking one, Caleb placed his Dad's fingers near the scar on his face, "he did this…"

Mac realized now, that even though it was a memory his son could not recall, his son had not only been mentally and emotionally hurt by the events that had taken place inside the beach house barely ten years ago but he had been physically hurt as well. Pulling the boy closer to him, he gently rocked his son, "Shhh…it's okay now, I won't let anything else happen to you, I've got you son. You're safe now." With that, quiet enveloped the closet as the past faded back to where it belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got a rhythm!" Dr. Larson shouted as activity slowed around Caleb, Jim stepped forward, seeing a small opening next to the teenager in the bed, he reached for the boy's hand and was surprised to feel a strong grip take hold of him.

Jim looked up toward Caleb's face and found the golden eyes of the boy staring back at him. Dr. Larson worked quickly to remove the tube that was down the teen's throat, replacing it with an oxygen mask, "Where's…Dad?" Caleb whispered out. Jim tried to smile hoping Mackland was doing all right.

"He'll be here as soon as he can." Jim watched as a tear slipped from the teen's eye as he nodded, then drifted back to sleep.

Jim looked at the doctor as Caleb's eyes slid closed, "He's just asleep. He will be in and out of it for a couple days. I'm going to run more test to make sure everything looks okay, but hopefully we have dodged a bullet, so to speak and our young patient here is on his way toward recovery."

The Pastor ran his hand through the teen's dark hair, "I truly hope so. I need to call his grandfather, let him know he has finally woken up and to check on his father's progress." Leaning over the boy, Jim placed a kiss on the top of the boys head, "I'll be right back son." he then turned to call New York.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Boy Lost  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Just as Jim reached the nurse's station the phone rang, "Pastor its Bobby Singer for you."

Surprised by the timing Jim took the phone, "Bobby are you in New York yet?"

The emotional sound in the hunter's voice took the Preacher by surprise, "Jim, please tell me Caleb's okay!"

Caught off guard Jim answered, "Bobby? What? Is something wrong?"

"Damn it Jim is the boy okay or not?" a curse directed toward him shocked the older man as he answered.

"He just woke up, we thought we lost him for a time, it took the doctor nearly ten minutes to get him back, but he was just awake, he was asking for Mackland. I was just about to call Cullen, Bobby is something wrong, is Mackland all right?" Jim's worry spiked as he heard Bobby relaying, to Cullen he assumed that Caleb was okay.

"Jim, Mac came too a little while ago, disoriented and going on about not being able to help Caleb. He sounded so…" Bobby couldn't find the words to describe how Mac had sounded as it seemed the man believed his son was lost to him. "Jim It's was like he thought Caleb was dead." There was a long pause as each man tried to absorb what each was being told, "You're sure the kids okay?"

Jim watched as Dr. Larson wrote in Caleb's chart a little way down the counter, "Yes, Bobby the doctor expects Caleb to recover, though it will take a few days for his body to recuperate."

"Okay, I don't know what state Mac might wake up in, whether he will feel that connection with Caleb, but me and Cullen will try and convince him the boy's okay, hopefully we can get them together soon and maybe figure out what the hell just happened." Bobby blew out a deep breath, "Jim, Cullen wants to talk to you."

Jim listened as the elder Ames came on the phone, inquiring about his grandson and relaying the same story Bobby just told him of Mackland's reaction when he woke up. As the Preacher hung up the phone he prayed that somehow through the link the two psychics' shared that Mackland would know his son was okay and waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had gone down to the cafeteria for coffee as Cullen remained by his son's side. Dawn was breaking over the city as the elder Ames worried what frame of mind his son would wake in, would he believe, as it seemed from over night, that Caleb, the wayward boy who had found a special place in both of their heart, was lost to him. Or would the connection that Cullen couldn't begin to understand, that the two shared, help Mackland realize the boy was alive.

That question would soon be answered as Mackland began to stir. Cullen heard a whimper come from his son, that was so out of place being heard from a grown man, but if the memories of his distressed waking earlier were still in his son's mind the sound was only to be expected. Standing next to the bed the older man took a hold of his son's hand, feeling a tight squeeze as a hitched sob escaped the Doctor as he woke up. "Mackland?" Cullen leaned over his son, his other hand going to the top of Mackland's head, "Mackland, can you hear me? It's your father, son look at me."

Slowly blinking, a few tears escaped the waking man's eyes as he opened them, meeting his father's worried gaze. "Dad?" the emotion choked voice broke Cullen's heart; apparently Mackland still believed he had lost his son. Cullen knew that feeling all to well as he recalled the crash that nearly took Mackland away all those years ago. Mackland slowly brought his hand up to his face, covering it to hide the tears that were coming, uncontrollable, "Caleb…I…" Mackland couldn't finish as his breath hitched again.

Cullen pulled his son's hand away from his face, trying to get the younger man's attention, "Mackland, Caleb's okay. There was an accident, Caleb's in a hospital in Kentucky, but he's going to be okay."

Unbelieving eye's met Cullen's, "I…I couldn't help him…he was so scared…I…" the psychic looked away from his father, not wanting to believe what he was being told, he had felt the loss, he could remember the look in his son's eyes as his breathing stopped, how could his son be alive when he had watched him die.

"Mackland, I wouldn't lie to you about this, I've talked with Jim Murphy, he assured me Caleb is very much alive." Cullen took his son's face in his hands, still not understanding the connection the two shared, but knowing he needed to get his son to search out his grandson. "Mackland, focus a moment, reach out to him, he is there, please son. I swear to you Caleb is okay."

Cullen watched as Mac closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Focusing with energy he didn't feel his body had Mackland whispered, "Oh God, Caleb," the psychic's eyes shot open, looking at his father, "God, dad I feel him." The younger man reached for his father; as the older man leaned down to hug his son.

Bobby had slipped into the room unnoticed and spoke quietly, startling Cullen, "Is he okay?"

The elder Ames turned, Mac seeing his fellow hunter in the room as Cullen answered, "It took a minute, but he is now." Bobby nodded, understanding what that meant.

Mac rubbed his eyes as he noticed the mechanic, "Bobby, what are you doing here and what exactly happened?" Mac could only recall that he was in New York and his son was in Kentucky with Jim and the Winchesters, and other than the very vivid 'dream' he couldn't recall why he, himself, was in a hospital bed.

Bobby stepped forward, handing Cullen his coffee as both men took seat. Cullen on Mac's bed, Bobby in the chair, as they each had there version of the story to tell of what had happened to Caleb and what had happened to Mac, himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Caleb was fully aware of being awake, the room he was in was dimly lit. His last conscious memory was the cracking of the ice on Jim's pond; he remembered seeing Deuce's eyes just before the icy cold water stole his breath. Then the horrifically vivid dream or memory, he wasn't sure which. He felt a sob rise in his throat as he replayed the events of that terrible day barely ten years ago when his life had been ripped apart.

As the noise escaped him, he felt a warm touch on his arm and near the top of his head. "Caleb? Can you hear me?" It was the voice he longed for, the voice that had reached him in the mist of his memory, his nightmare. It was the ever calming, safe sounding voice of his dad, Mackland Ames.

"Dad?" Caleb blinked, trying to clear his vision as the tearstained, but relieved face of his father came into view.

"Yeah, son it's me." Mac leaned over and pulled his son into a gentle hug, one which Caleb latched onto with a vengeance.

Mac rubbed circles on the teen's back, "its okay now, you're safe."

"That's what you told me in the closet too." Caleb mumbled out, sure his father would have no idea what he was talking about.

"I know" Mac whispered back.

Caleb pulled back, surprised his dad didn't sound confused. "You know? How? It was my dream or nightmare," the teen's questioning expression met Mac's calming one, "Wasn't it? It was just a nightmare right?"

Mac sat up some, but not releasing hold on his son, "I'm not sure what it was Son, but I was there too. I heard it happening and I found you in the closet, next to your six-year old self." the Doctor watched as the pain and fear of reliving the repressed memory was hurting his son, "I thought I lost you."

Caleb tried to set up some, Mac adjusting the bed, raising the head a little. "I remember wanting to die, having to watch that all over again. I didn't remember about the water, about why I don't like it. I just thought it reminded me of what happened, not that I almost drown in the surf while that thing looking like my father just watched." a tear again escaped as Caleb recalled the vividness of the memory, the sounds, the flashing of yellow in his father's eyes as the man attacked his mother. "Dad I never knew where this scar came from," Caleb touched the barely visible indentation on the side of his face, near the hair line. "It shot into the closet, before…" The teen's voice trailed off as he reached for Mac's hand, needing the comfort only his Dad could offer.

"I know son, but just like in that closet, I told you, you were safe now and I will do everything within my power to keep you safe." Mac leaned over, trying to catch his son's eyes, the boy finally meeting his father's grey gaze. "I thought I lost you Caleb, when I found out what happened on the pond and then with me somehow ending up with you in your memory. There was a point when I believed you had left me. I have never been so devastated in my life as when I thought you were gone."

Caleb watched a tear slip from his Dad's eyes, the teen reached a shaking hand to stop it, "I was so scared when I realized where I was, all I wanted was for you to be there, to come help me and you did. You made me feel safe; you've always made me feel safe. From that first time when you found me at that hospital, when I heard how upset you were at finding me like that, that first time you touched my hand I felt connected to you. I was afraid to let myself hope back then, hope that you would want me, that you would take care of me. I'm glad you did Dad," Caleb reached up to hug Mac, "I'm glad you wanted me."

"So am I Caleb, so am I."


	8. Chapter 8

Little Boy Lost  
Epilogue  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Caleb, Happy Birthday to You!!!"

Everyone around the table clapped as the song ended, Sammy leaned over to his brother, thinking he was whispering he asked, "Dee, can I haves cake now?"

Everyone laughed as the small boy looked surprisingly at his big brother, who had just rolled his eyes, "In a minute Sammy, Damien needs to make a wish first."

Caleb watched the two small boys next to him. The two little boys had become his brother's, filling the hole that was left open when his mother died before he had gotten the chance to know if he was going to be a big brother to a little brother or little sister. But as he had watched Sammy grow from the baby he had met nearly four years ago and having been the confidant of a silent Deuce when he had first whispered to him. He felt fate had made that loss up to him in the children beside him.

Then Caleb looked up at the faces gathered around the table, waiting patiently for the teen to make his wish and blow out the candles. He smiled to himself as each face meant something so different but yet so much.

John Winchester, his mentor; the man who was training him, helping to prepare him to follow along side the other members of the Brotherhood in the service to attempt to hold evil at bay, protecting others who had no idea what really lurked in the dark. Though the man could be a real bastard, Caleb knew the man cared about him and the teen cared a great deal about the former Marine as well.

Bobby Singer, the gruff mechanic had taken the boy under his wing, feeling it necessary to introduce him to the things he was sure his father still carried a grudge about-women. But Bobby had also helped the boy learn about Demons and the best ways to protect the people around him, and it was also Bobby who, along with John, that got him his first set of wheels and helped to get it running. Though he would never admit it, even under threat of death, Caleb deeply cared for the man, who had accepted him, rumor of Demon blood and all.

Pastor Jim Murphy, the second man along with his dad who made him feel safe, made him feel cared for. The older man had been there through the ups and downs of the first few months as both Mac and Caleb adjusted to the new family they had become. Jim was also an unwavering presence, someone who always had a way of calming those around him, especially Caleb when the teen let too many things overwhelm him, this was a man he would admit he cared about and that he knew, without a doubt, was someone who cared about him.

Cullen Ames, his grandfather. Caleb remembered the day he met the older man, it was during the first couple of weeks as he was getting use to being around Mac, but was also testing the limits he could push the man. He remembered standing in Mac's kitchen, drinking milk from the carton, looking at Cullen and asking who the hell he was. The shock value was what the teen had been aiming for and he got it with the unbelievable expression that crossed his grandfather's face. He remembered once the surprise wore off his grandfather had smiled at Mac making a statement about enjoying this. Caleb still wasn't sure what the older man meant, but he had been accepted with open arms by the elder Ames, another man he couldn't imagine not having in his life.

Finally Caleb's gaze found his father's; Dr. Mackland Ames, an extremely wealthy bachelor who had absolutely no reason to take in a smart mouthed, rebellious twelve year old who had been locked away in a psychotic hospital, but take him in Mac did. The Doctor suffered through the months of continuous rebellion, the breaking of every rule that older man tried to impose as well and the countless expulsions from the private schools he had tried to enroll the teen in. However, through it all Mac had never threatened him, or laid a hand on him out of anger, something the boy wasn't use to after having filtered through so many foster homes where people really didn't care for him. Once Caleb realized there wasn't anything he could do that would turn Mac against him, he settled down. Tried to work within the rules his foster father had established and soon found that it wasn't as difficult had he had though it would be.

As the months went by and Caleb was introduced to all those at the table before him he wanted Mac to adopt him. He had never wanted a family so much since his parents had been taken from him, but he knew he wanted this family, because he needed them and they seemed to want him. Caleb remembered being afraid to bring it up to Mac, even though it had been almost a year that he had been living with him. A part of him was still afraid that the Doctor would decide he didn't want the trouble of dealing with the now thirteen year old.

Then came the day when Mac had taken him to this really fancy restaurant, one Caleb had to where a sport coat to, to which the teen wore it over an AC/DC tee-shirt. Mac had told the boy to order whatever he wanted, once orders were placed as the snooty waiter wrinkled his nose at Caleb's attire, Mac asked Caleb the one thing that the teenage had hope for since meeting the Doctor, Mac asked him if he would allow the Doctor to adopt him. That was true Mac fashion, other than some basic rules, Mac had never tried to force anything on the boy. Caleb recalled the scared expression in the older man's eyes as he watched tears fill Caleb's, as much as he tried to fight them then, when Caleb unexpectedly lunged toward his foster father, holding him in a hug that the older man didn't know if he could extract the boy from, Caleb had whispered, 'you really want me?' to which Mac had pulled the boy back, the shocked expression changing to one of hope, of love, 'of course I want you, you're my life now Caleb' another hug followed.

Within days they had visited a judge and official papers had been signed, Dr. Mackland Ames had become the adoptive parent of one Caleb Thomas Reaves and from that day on Caleb no longer felt like a little boy lost in the world. He finally had his family.

Blowing out his candles, Sammy started bouncing, knowing he would soon get his much wanted cake. As Jim turned the cake to start cutting the pieces, Caleb made his way toward his dad, stopping in front of the man he was now nearly as tall as, the teen pulled Mac into a tight hug, "Thanks dad."

Once Caleb released him, Mac looked at his son, "For what?"

Taking a step back, standing next to the most important person in his life, Caleb again looked around the room, "For this… for everything"

So with the passing of another mild-stone in his young life, Caleb had gotten what he had wished for after so many years, a family and he had never felt as loved as he did at that moment.

A/N: First a HUGE THANK YOU to all who have read this story and those who have reviewed. This story popped into my head one night and I had it written in two days, it just wouldn't let go. I thought it would be interesting to give a reasoning behind Caleb's fear of water that so many writers mention. I hoped this worked and that you enjoyed it.

Second, I want to take a second to acknowledge a few of the writers I may have referenced in this story; Williamson Scott, Ridley James, Tidia and Sensue. I'm sure I may have missed someone, their stories helped inspire some of the background knowledge regarding Mac and Caleb. So many writers have left impressions on me and I can remember things from different stories, but can't always remember which story, so if there is anyone else's story referenced, thank you for writing such awesome material that I carry it with me.

Again I hope everyone enjoyed this little adventure, if your new to the Brotherhood AU try looking for more stories in the Brotherhood community on this website or at Ridley' website and Sensue', look for the Triad/Brotherhood link. Till next time!---------Montez


End file.
